The Beginning Of A New
by RSGM
Summary: Schuyler has dumped Jack and completely forgotten him, especially after she found her true bond mate. Everyone is so happy for Schuyler, knowing she found her other half. Except for Jack. Will Jack try to win her back? Or will disaster tear them all apart
1. Jesse

I sat on the subway, letting my mind wander as I rode over to Oliver's place. I don't like having to ride in a taxi everywhere I go now. So I either walk, take the bus, or ride the subway. Only using a taxi for a special occasion. I sighed noticing a guy across from me reading _A Mid-Summer Dream_. Which, by the way, is one of my favorite classics of all time, besides _Romeo and Juliet_ of course. The guy was wearing black jeans with a gray shirt that said _**I LIVE IN A CITY OF CRIME, BUT THE ONLY MAJOR CRIME IS THAT YOU'VE STOLEN MY HEART!**_ It said, and I had to laugh. He was pale, yet under his now pale skin you can see a tan wanting to escape his skin. He was tall. Even sitting down you could notice that. He had brown-blond hair, and almond shape eyes, that were the prettiest color. They appeared blue, green, gray, yellow, and a little brown. Which was amazing, since I've never seen those colors blend so well before. He had rich full lips, that were a pale pink, and a sharp nose, that wasn't at all all that sharp ,he smile, laughing at a remark they gave in the book probably. His laugh was deep and rich, a very inviting laugh that was like a little kid, sitting on their parents lap, as they sung them a lullaby. I started at him a little more. Peering into his mind. It appeared he was a Blue-Blood. His name was . . . but I never got to see because he saw me staring at him, and as he shut down his mind.

"Sorry." I said. "Its just you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." I said, laughing at my stupidity. But he just started at me, a smile playing on his full lips.

"Schuyler Van Allen I presume." he said, it sound like he was from the city, and yet he had a beautiful British accent hidden. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you know me?"

"No, no, I don't know you." I said, "And just exactly who are you?" I asked, a flirtatious smile on my lips.

"Jesse. Jesse Taliesin. I'm the Force kids cousin." he said, his eyes widening as my jaw dropped.

"You, you, you're Jack and Mimi's cousin?" I said.

"Fourth cousin I should say. I'm from Chicago. Born in England. Moved to Chicago when I was 14." he said while examining his nails.

"Oh. That explains the shirt." I said with a laugh, as he swung over and sat next to me.

"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend got it for me. Hey, do you know a place i could stay. I came here on my own, and I don't think the Force's are gonna let me into their place. if you know a nice hotel i could stay. That would be awesome."

"Why don't you just stay with me. I don't mind. Just let me call my friend Oliver and tell him to cancel the dinner reservations." I said while pulling out my phone.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jesse said, sounding disappointed.

"No. He's my best friend. We have always have an annual dinner date thing to catch up on what's happening. You know. Too relax." I explained to him, dialing Oliver's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Schuyler, what's wrong!" he shouted, I already knew Jesse could hear, so I didn't bother to go somewhere private.

"Can you cancel the dinner Ollie?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Wait, why?"

"Because . . ." I said pausing. "A friend of mine is staying at my place, and I want them to get to know the place, and I want to be a good host Ollie. I can't abandon them in that big empty house!" I said. Seeing as this was my stop, I told Ollie I'd call him back later and hung up. "Sorry. He only thinks the best of me. Just, don't mind him." I said. Worrying he would say something but Jesse just smiled.

"I have a question for you Schuyler."

"Yeah?"

"Are you up for a little romance?" he said pulling me towards him. As I started at him, I realized something. He was different from the rest of the guys I knew. Including Jack. I felt. A weird, but noticeable connection. Like, another half of me was just found when I'm with him. But all I could do was look at him when I spoke.

"You're my soul mate. My bond mate. Aren't you." and he nodded.

"I've been waiting a long time for you Schuyler. I missed you." he said before sweeping me into a deep kiss. A kiss that would make any romantic man swear his head off. A kiss, that felt all right. A kiss. That belonged to my bond mate, Jesse.

_**Hey! R&R please! Readerfreak190123!**_


	2. Emails

I smiled at Jesse, riding on the bus the rest of the way home. _I can't believe it! I actually have a bond mate, I don't need Jack. He's got Mimi, and I have Jesse. Oh, Jesse. He was perfect. Perfect for me at least. He knows me, understands me. And yet. We just met. Oh well, I guess this is what Jack feels with Mimi, safe, loved, knowing he's in the arms of protection with his soul mate. _I smiled at him again, as he grabbed a hold of my hand. Entwining his fingers through mine. Unwilling to let go. I couldn't help but blush. It was a natural instinct for me now, not under my control any more. But I didn't feel nervous around Jesse. I felt calm and safe with him. I knew he would protect me through it all.

"Jesse?" I asked, making my voice sound like sweet bell chimes. "When exactly, did we become, bond mates?" but he just laughed.

"Your real name, your angel name is Camael. Meaning angel of joy." he said. squeezing my fingers ever so slightly. " And my angel name is Charmeine, meaning angel of harmony. We are Camael and Charmeine. Angels of joy and harmony." he whispered in my ear, and I shivered. Thinking I was important. I was actually important to the Blue-Blood world!

"Thats my name, my, real name?" I asked.

"No, that's not your name. That is who you are. It is why you give so much joy to people without knowing it. It is in your nature, while I'm your harmony." and I shivered again. "But we became bond mates during the war, when I was injured, you gave me joy, which also gave me hope. And, click, like that, I guess. it's kinda fuzzy, you know. I was barely conscious when it happened, and you can't remember either i guess. But all I know is that after you helped me through war, we bonded, and then, in 1489, you were captured, accused of being a witch. But you escaped, and I never saw you again, till now." he said, as I leaned my head against his tall shoulder, smiling all the way home.

"You, are to good for me. Trust me, I'll never, ever, disappoint you Jesse, never."

I put my key in the lock, and turned it, unlocking the door. I stepped in, and Jesse followed.

"Wow, nice place you got here. Where am I staying?" he asked.

"The guest room." I said politely.

"Cool. You know, we are all alone here. No one to bother us. Why don't we get to know each other?"

"How?"

"Monopoly!" he said, pulling the game out of his suit case. I laughed.

"Do you always care board games around with you?"

"No, only when I know I'm going to be bored." I gave him a look. "Hey! Don't give me that look! I didn't know I would find my bond-mate. Much less live with her! And I also didn't expect her to be so, beautiful."

"Don't flatter yourself. Just set up the game!"

"As you wish my lady!" we laughed.

_3 hours later_

"Wow, who knew one game of Monopoly could last that long!" Jesse said

"Mr. Monopoly?" I asked.

"There is no such thing as Mr. Monopoly!"

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Positive."

"To the computer I guess then." As we raced down the hallway towards the kitchen. Since I was faster I got to use it. I smiled and pulled up Google. My smile faded.

"Ah ha! So there is no Mr. Monopoly!"

"Hm, guess not. Hey let me check my e-mail, then we can watch a movie or something?" I called to the living room, where Jesse was cleaning up the Monopoly game.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Cool." I called back, pulling up Gmail. I hadn't checked my emails since Cordelia died. I had about 200 emails to go through. I went all the way to the bottom of new messages. If they weren't important anymore, I deleted them. What was supposed to be 3 seconds became 2 hours. I finally got to the last 20 emails. All were from Bliss and Oliver. Till I got to the last 2. It was from someone anonymous. The first one said:

**_ Dear Scuyler,_**

**_My fourth cousin is coming today, and was wondering if you would like to meet him. He may like you, since you don't feel the same about Jack anymore! :) Come on over to dinner tonight. I would love for you to meet him! And see, I'm being nice! (But remember, if you try to steal Jack away from me again I'll kill you, one way or another.) Can't wait to see you there._**

**_-Mimi (kisses)_**

I sighed, and went to the second email. It said:

**_Scuyler, baby, why'd you leave me? I know you love me, a lot. We had a connection! We did, we did. Don't listen to Mimi. Babe, come back to me! I can give anything you want, just name it. I have the money, and the heart. Please, love. Please come back._**

**_-Your one and only true love/lover.  
Jack._**

**_P.S.  
I love you back, and please come to the dinner. Even though I KNOW you wouldn't like my 4th cousin Jesse, he's way to immature! Love you with all my heart, Jack!!!! :l-:)_**

I deleted both emails, and popped in Paranormal Activity, as Jesse and I sat together with popcorn, and some really sweet, Swedish chocolates. About half way into the movie Jesse's cell phone went off, making me pause the movie.

"Okay Mimi. I'll be there." he said, pausing as he listened to Mimi, "What surprise." "A girl?" "Okay, whatever Mims. See you in an hour."

"You have to go to that stupid dinner to?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you?"

"Email."

"Oh."

"Why don't you leave about 15 minutes before me. Oh, and when i get there, you don't know me, gotta babe?"

"Got it, now will you please play the movie?" I hit him, and pressed play.

_**Hey! R&R please! -Readerfreak190123**_


	3. Disaster Dinner

When the time came, Jesse left before me, and I sat on the couch, staring at my floor for fifteen minutes, wondering what I was going to do. Jack still loved me, but Jesse is my bond-mate, and i know I loved him. Just for being the immature, funny, him. My phone rang in the middle of my thoughts. _Jack. _My phone I.D. said. I groaned.

"Hello?"

"Schuyler! Baby! Where are you? Jesse is already here and he says he is dying to meet you. Did you forget about the dinner we planned." No Jack, what you planned.

"No, no, sorry. I was, uh, cleaning up actually."

"Oh really? Why?"

"I was planning myself Monopoly. I beat me, and I feel very proud about it."

"Monopoly, eh? Well, Mimi says she cannot wait anymore, and she wants you to come over right away."

"Okay mother. I will." and I hung up, I just wish I had been able to see his face and all. I grabbed my coat and put on my shoes. I headed outside and saw that it was raining. I threw up my hand and whistled and a cab stopped immediantly afterwards. I smiled a thank you and got in the back. I told him the Force's address and I watched New York City roll by at 7 pm, with all the lights and sounds. I started wondering about Jack, he didn't sound the same at all. He sounded well, different. He is different, like, like he kinda died inside. I felt sad, thinking I distroyed his life, and the rest of the way I felt gravely sad.

"Schuyler!" Jack said hugging me, a huge smile on his face. "You made it!" I followed him in, amazed everytime at the beautiful structure and style of the Force's house. I followed Jack to the dining room as a servant opened the doors. I walked in after him and saw Mimi talking with Jesse, asking him how he was, asking him where he was staying. I came in right at his answer.

"Oh, I'm staying with a friend of mine while they are out of town. Funny isn't it? How they had to leave the country when I came here?" he said with a laugh. I wanted to sigh, smile, and laugh with him, but I didn't. I loved his laugh. It made my heart explode when I heard. As a knot came in my stomach as I smiled polietly at Jesse and said hello to Mimi.

"So, Schuyler, I'm guessing you haven't meet Jesse. Schuyler-Jesse. Jesse-Schuyler." I reached over the table to shake his hand as a little shock went through me when I touched his nice warm hand. I shook it a couple times and let go. Feeling very akward around them.

"So, uh, Justin?" I asked.

"Jesse." he corrected, a secret smile in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I'm bad at names. Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Cool. What's it like down there?"

"Like here, but no water." we laughed. Yet, I only half-heartedly.

"Interesting." Mimi said, picking at her duck. "What made you decide to come down here?"

"I don't know. My father wanted me to get out of Chicago. Look for collages and all. I actually heard him talking about Charles, and I remembered that you guys were my fourth cousins in this cycle. So I wanted to drop in to please daddy, and it seems I also get to meet a friend of yours as well." he explained, taking a bite out of his mashed potatoes.

"Hm." Jack said. I looked around. Mimi was sitting next to Jesse, and Jack was sitting next to me. The table had only four chairs around it. "I see." he said, and he grabbed my hand. Holding it tightly, and I saw him relax more. I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"You see what?" Jesse asked, getting his defense up. He was about to plop duck in his mouth when he dropped his fork. "Whoops, let me get that." and he ducked under. I started to tug my hand away from Jack's but he wouldn't let go.

"Jack." I insisted. Just then Jesse came up from under holding his fork, which was now severly bent. His eyes were filled with anger. Oh crap, he saw Jack holding my hand. I started to tug even more, just then Jesse ducked back under and two seconds Jack's chair was flying backwards, with Jack in it. He fell, him no longer holding my and anymore. Mimi and I gasped as Jesse tackled Jack.

"Get off of me!" Jack shouted, as he picked up Jesse and tossed him across the room. He flew, landing in a heap. Mimi and me, gasped again. But Jesse got back up and before we knew it Jesse and Jack were fighting, hard.

"You little twit!" Jack said.

"You bastard!" Jesse responded to him. As it went like that for about twenty minutes. Finally I tried to eat, but Jack accidentally hit my chair making my hand with the knife slip and cut my finger. Really badly.

"Ow! My finger! You guys made me cut my finger!" I screamed, tears of pain rolling down my face. Both boys stopped and Mimi, actually being nice to me, brought me to the bathroom and helped me clean off my finger of duck meat germs.

"I am so sorry!" Mimi said sincerely.

"No worries." I said, after my finger as taken care of. "Truce." I said, holding out my good hand. "I don't want to steal Jack from you, and I give you know no harm anymore. Truce?" and she took my hand.

"Truce." we smiled, and I walked outside, as Mimi went to tell them I was leaving. I walked outside and into my cab before either could catch me, and I told the driver to step on it as fast he could. Instead of the half-an-hour drive it was ten minutes. I gave him a hundred, telling him to keep the change. My total was only thirty. I walked inside, went up to my room, changed into my pajamas and fell asleep. I was asleep through everything. Even when Jesse got home. I was just to mad at him to walk up, and to afraid of the dream I was having to know what was real or not. It was horrible.


	4. Blood 911

_I was in Central Park, it was midnight, and there was no one there but me. I was strolling through, the moonlight shinning on my blue-black hair. I sat on a bench waiting for someone, even though I didn't know who i was waiting for. I just got a note to meet here, so I obeyed the note. Coming here._

_"Ah, so you did come." a silky voice said. I spun around._

_"Mom?" I asked._

_"Yes, is there a problem?"_

_"Yes! Why-why won't you wake up or anything?"_

_"Because, you haven't done what you need to do?"_

_"Oh really? What is that?"_

_"You need to bond with Jesse." she said seriously. Strolling to me, out of the darkness. She was wearing a hospital gown._

_"So you are saying that if I bond with Jesse, then you will wake up?"_

_"Yes, but don't even think about it yet. You first need to announce it, then you guys can both plan it. As soon as you bond, I should wake up."_

_"Okay? But why do i have to annouce it?" but she just groaned, and slapped her forhead._

_"So you can have people plan it! Duh!" _

_"Well sorry!"_

_"Yes you should be." but then she saw my face. "I'm sorry, I'm a little cranky. On the next Blue-Blood meeting, I want you to annouce it, aloud with Jesse there. At the end of the meeting, before anyone leaves or before it is over. Do you got it?"_

_"Yes." I responded._

_"Alright, I'm going to let you return to your original dream, I love you Sky." before she left she kissed my forhead, and then she retreated back into the shadows, as a new voice spoke. I turned around as a Silver Blood attacked me. I screamed, kicking and thrashing, as it's teeth dug into my skin._

_"Aaaaaaaah! Help! Please! Help me!" It just laughed, making me scream even more. After sucking me, almost dry. I laid on the ground, blood pouring out of my throat. I whimpered, as I felt hands shanking me. Shaking me, harder, harder._

_"Schuyler! Schuyler wake up!" a voice shouted, and I woke up._

I shot up in bed, almost wetting it when I saw Jesse.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"What?" was all he asked.

"What day is it today?"

"Monday." I smiled. Jumping up with joy.

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were having a horrific nightmare and you're jumping for joy because we have school today?"

"Yes, becuase we have our Blue-Blood meeting today!"

"What is so good about that?"

"Because I want to tell them about our bond. That we are bond mates. So we can have a bonding ceremony. Because, number one, we need to, number two, it is going to wake my mother up!"

"Oh, I see. It's all about your mother."

"No, it's also about us."

"Uh huh." he said, I knew he was mad at me.

"Hey! You can't be mad at me! I should be mad at you! What the hell happened. All you had to do was get his hand off of me, then it would be fine but no! You had to attack him!"

"Hey! He slit my arm!"

"And you slit my finger! Deal with it!" I shouted to his face. OUr faces were only about a centemeter apart, and we leaned in. Our lips touched, and sparks flew inside of me. I felt his hands trail along my back. My fingers knotting in his hair. Our lips parted, and soon we were lying next to each other, kissing. 'Til my alarm clock rang. I shot up, ushering him out of the room so I could change. He laughed the whole way out. I put on some ripped skinny jeans, and a nice altertop. I put on a light coat of chapstick, then lipgloss. I brushed my hair and teeth, and smiled as I walked out ten minutes later. my bag and breakfeast was already ready. There was a note next to my cereal. It said:

**_If you are reading this, zombies have eaten me. Try to find my body, if you can. If you can, you can do whatever you want with me tonight. (Wink) :) Love you forever. Pray I get into heavan, not!  
-Jesse 3 _**

"Never Jesse. Not in a million years!" I said with a laugh as hands grabbed my waist, I was expecting to see Jesse but standing there was Jack. "Oh my God! What the hell! Jack, get out o fmy house! Get out!"

"What are you doing with Jesse in your house?" he demanded, putting me down, backing me up into a corner. "What is he doing in your house? I'm only going to ask once more, and you better answer."

"None of your business, and, what are you doing in my house anyway!? How did you in here?"

"Answer my question!"

"No! Answer mine!" and then Jack was flying. Jesse was standing there. Tough, graceful, and hot. I gasped, and called the police.

"Hello? Yes, nine-one-one, someone just broke into my girlfriends house and was harassing her. I think he was even going to hurt her. Can you get a police officer over here?" he paused. "Thank you." and without hanging up, put the phone down. He turned to me seeing my face. "She told me not to hang up." As he walked over to a unconscious Jack. "You bastard. Trying to sneak in my house and beat my girlfriend. I should break your jaw right now. But I'm not, cousin. I'm not. Lucky you. Just wait till the cops get here." as he game to me, kissed me, and went back to watching Jack.

Five minutes later three police officers were taking Jesse and Jack to the police station, as they told me to just head to school. They would talk to me later. Jesse gave me a good-bye kiss, as Jack just glared at him, then shot daggers to me. I froze, in horror, but Jesse growled at him, making him look away.

"I'll see you later tonight, or in school. 'K babe?" he whispered to me.

"'K." I whispered back, and watched them be whisked away. I called a cab, riding to school. As soon as i got out everyone was flooding me. Asking me why Jack was arrested, and who the new guy was. Some girls even asked if he was available, those I ignored. At lunch I saw Jesse, but decided to sit next to Oliver and Bliss instead. I wouldn't leave my only friends for my only boyfriend. Two against one. So unfair.

"Hey Sky! Long time no see eh?" Bliss said.

"Yup."

"Hey." she whispered. "Who's the new guy?" she asked.

"Oh him?" I asked. Pointing to where Jesse was.

"Yes, Mr. Hottie. I like him, maybe he will go for me!?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, uh, Bliss." but she kept going.

"Omg! He is so hot! I wonder what he looks like underneath?" she said winking.

"Bliss." I demanded.

"What?" she said sweet and nicely.

"That's my boyfriend." I said. She froze.

"Mr. Hottie Jesse over there is you boyfriend!?" she shouted, so loud that the whole cafeteria heard and froze. Everyone heard. Thanks Bliss. "Oops." In result to that Jesse got up, strolled over to me, and planted one right on me. Everyone started wide eyed, as his hands made fists in my hair. A minute later he came up and smiled.

"I missed you." was all he said, and all the guys laughed and the girls pouted. Yep, it felt good. 'Til Jack came back. Right in the middle of lunch, and he strolled right over to me.

"Schuyler." Was all he said, before Jesse, Oliver, and Bliss were blocking me, but I pushed them aside, meeting Jack in the middle of the room. No one was as surprised as I with what he did then. But the next thing I knew, I woke up in the other side of the cafeteria, and my head was gushing blood. So much for luck.


	5. Unexpected Kisses

Everyone was shocked. But not as much as me. I shook my head, cursing him out, before I went unconsious.

I awoke in a hospital. It was nice and pretty. I like nice pretty things. I turned my head to the window. Oh look there, a bird! Holy crap that's one nice bird. I like nice birds. Oh yes I do.

"Schuyler!" a boy said. Oh, damn he was hot. I gasped, then giggled. "What's wrong."

"I thought a bad word." I said. i sounded about five, even though I was 16. What the hell. Bad words are my friend, I thought. I am sixteen. Think sixteen year old thoughts. "Oh, sorry." I said, regaining myself. "I think it was the concussion."

"It was." My doctor said. "You had some serious fall. I'm surprised you survived."

"I'm a strong girl doc. I can take on anything."

"That's kinda the problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't have survived."

"What?"

"He threw you at a wall, you hit seven tables, and you had a gigantic hole in the back of your head. You were losing blood, a lot of it. When we gave you some, your color got better. We all left for about ten minutes and came back to you talking." Just then I looked around and saw Oliver. He smiled. I smiled back and mouthed a thank you. He nodded.

"Doc, I know what you must be thinking. But there was a miracale here. I can't explain it, but can we stop talking, my head is starting to hurt."

"Of course. Oh, I see. Yes, it is a miricale here. And you should be very happy here. We are all very glad you are alive." he left. I looked at Jesse.

"I love the glom." was all he said. He turned to Oliver, as did I. We all looked at him. He came over and I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all my might.

"Oh my fucking God Oliver! I could kiss you!"

"But you won't." I was startled, and slowly pulled my arms back.

"What are you talking about? It's a expression."

"I know." he paused. "Why didn't you tell me about Jesse? I'm supposed to be your best friend for God's sake!"

"Uh, well, we were going to annouce about our up coming bond ceremony. Jesse and i are bonded. I was scared about what you would say and do. I'm so sorry Ollie. Really I am." he sighed.

"I forgive you Sky. I really do. Just don't do that to me next time. Next time I will be in my 20's or 30's or something, and you will come up to me saying. 'Ollie.'" he said in a high pitch voice. "'I'm pregnant!' and i wouldn't know until you're in the delievery room!"

"Ollie, you are such a drama king! I would tell you first, besides myself. Got it? And it it's this nub," i said, pointing at Jesse. "I would still tell you first! He shouldn't know until the delievery room. He may try to change my mind."

"Not likely."

"Exactly!" we laughed. The tension gone from us.I hugged Oliver again. He looked to see if the doctors were coming, Jesse going to block the doors and cover the windows. Oliver leaned in, and I bit him. For about 3 minutes I drank his blood, but not enough to knock him out. "Thanks."

"No prob." he sat down. Soon we were jut talking. i could see Ollie liked Jesse. A lot. He thought he was good for me, and he was happy I dumped Jack. Really happy.

I got home that night with Jesse around, about 11 pm. We were tired, but we sat down and starred at each other. Soon we were in each others arms. We were kissing, and some tears fell from my eyes. I had never been so happy to be in his arms. To feel his mouth, his tongue, just. Him. I loved it, absourbed it. We fell asleep in each other's arms, still kissing, sd we were in our dream.

In the morning, everything looked amazing, but Jesse wasn't there.

"Jesse?" I shouted.

"Jesse?" I shouted again.

"Jesse!" I screamed, feeling horrified.

"Jesse!" I cried. I was completely lonely and horrified. A couple weeks ago I would have never minded being alone. But after meeting Jesse, it scared me to be alone for more than five minutes.

Jeeeeeesse! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. He ran out of the bathroom, shower still running, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Babe, babe. What's wrong?" he said soothingly.

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because I had a bad dream, where you died, and the thing was going to kill me before I woke up, and I wanted to see if you were still alive." I sobbed, grabbing at his shoulder blades. He laughed a little, and I hit him. He let go of the towel, hugging me. I didn't care if he was naked. I loved him. I needed him right now. I sobbed into his shoulder, as he shushed me. Trying to use calmin words. He told me to sit down, as he picked up his towel and re-wrapped it around his waist. He sat next to me, kissing my head, then my forhead, my nose, my cheeks, my chin, my neck, then, finally, my mouth. We kissed and kissed and I felt so much better right then. I felt amazing, fill of loved, coming from him. My life right now sounded like a sappy romance book, but it was real. This was real. He was real. His towel fell and I giggled. He lifted up and looked at me curiously. Soon I was laughing hysterically. I didn't want to tell him why I was laughing so hard. I felt super embarrased that I ruined the moment, but he didn't mind. He was laughing with me to.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nuts." was all I said, till we fell over each other with laughter. I felt super childish. I yelled at him to finish shower so I could go. He went in for five more minutes. And finally when he cam back out and I was going in, we passed each other and he whipped me with his towel. I glowered at him.

"Meany." I said. He just laughed. I took my shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, ate. Before we left for school, we turned towards each other, kissed, grabbed each others hand and headed to my personal little hell. School.


	6. Unicorns, Crutches, and a Missing Jesse

"Ugh!" I said, walking into homeroom, as some of the people looked at me. I knew what they saw. A girl (me) wearing sweats, with a bandage around her forehead, crutches, and a bottle of water as she walked over to her seat. It was all an act. Oliver's blood really helped with the healing process and all. Some kids gasped when they saw me, as I pretended to have a hard time sitting down. Good thing they don't know that from the fall, if human, my butt would be "broken". I mentally smiled, then giggled. "Ow." I said, sitting down. A girl from my History class asked if she could anything for me.

"Kill me. Please, it will only take a second, I have the gun in my bag if you want it." I said to her, remembering the look on her face. Priceless. She gasped, as I shook my head.

"Alyssa, I was only kidding." then she shook her head, and started digging in my bag for the gun she will never find.

"Schuyler, don't do that, someone may take you seriously, and actually, shoot you or something! Don't joke around like that!" she shook her head again, and said down next to me. Alyssa was a good person, and a Blue Blood. I know she felt sorry for me with what happened with Jack. Everyone did. But only the Blue Bloods knew I was putting on a act for the Red Bloods. Jesse didn't approve of it. He told me to stay home for a few weeks, then do our act. I told him to suck it up, I wanted my credits. I wanted to graduate from high school. Get a job, maybe have some kids, grow old, die! Okay, maye not the last one. Because, you know, no one really wants to die really. Unless they are suicide bombers. I smiled. Achmed, Jeff Dunham. Funny. Alyssa looked at me smiling, I slowly turned to her and leaned towards her ear, and whispered.

"I, kiill yoou!" I said, in the best Achmed voice I could. I turned to her, the look on her face this time, again, pricless! Hey, I know what you're thinking, but injured people have some humor to! Well, actually, I'm not really injured, I'm just pretending. The bell rang, as I waited for the halls to clear. I had Trigonomitry right now, as I groaned. I hate trigonomitry! I just barely seem to pass that class. I then remembered Jesse was in that class, as I out my worries aside. I walked into class feeling really bum, as Mr. Henderson was already talking. I pretended to look weak, people gasping at my odd figure. My right arm, the hand I use to write, was "broken" and Mr. Henderson printed out the notes I needed for my quiz next week. He gave me the sheet, having everything I need on there, not even realizing I was using my left hand with no problem, to write my name with. I felt better, as Jesse and I passed notes through the entire class. At the end of class, Mr. Henderson spotted Jesse passing the note to me. I still laugh at what we were writing. He grabbed the note and read it aloud to the class.

"'So, Scuyler. What happened to those odd unicorns you found in your backyard?' 'Oh, I ate them.' 'Did you save some for me?' 'Sorry no, did you want some?' 'Yeah, sure!' 'Okay, I think I have some in my lunch box.' 'Cool!' 'But, I just call it roast beef, don't let Charlie know that though.' 'Charlie the unicorn Charlie?' 'Yes, shhhhhhh!' 'Okay, I won't tell him.' 'Okay, do you want some of my "roast beef" at lunch today?'" Mr. Henderson said, using quotation marks for roast beef. He continued, "'Yeah, I would. Is it the pink or purple one?' 'Both. I mixed them together to make the meat.' 'Oh, okay. Well, can't wait for lunch!' 'Yeah, me either! (giggles)' '(giggles) I wonder if we should give Mr. Henderson your unicorn sandwhich?' 'Yeah! That would be awesome!' 'Okay, lets do it!'" he stopped, ending the note, turning to me. "You unicorn murderer! How could you?"

"Like this." I said, taking my sandwhich out, taking a big chunk of unicorn sand which in my mouth, chewing. The whole class laughed at his face. He grabbed my snadwhich and stepped on it.

"Oh, great, now I'm going to turn into a unicorn! Thank you Schuyler, thank you!" he said, getting some paper towels to wipe my sandwhich off the bottom of his foot.

"Hey, it was already dead when I took a bite out of it." we laughed for another few minutes till the bell rang. Everyone but Jesse left me, heading to their class as I had to wait for the halls to clear up. When they were empty he walked me to History, kissing my cheek good bye. He was leaving early for some Blue Blood business I didn't even know about. He left, as I walked into class, feeling very sad for the rest of the day.

* * *

When I got home, my T.V. was on, I peared in and saw Jesse fast asleep in tuxcedo, his hair only slightly ruffled. I shook him awake.

"Jess, Jess, hon. Come on. Get up." I said, trying to lift him up, hoping he would budge. He didn't move. Groaned, sucked in a huge breathe and screamed in his ear.

"Ow! Mother fucker! What the hell was that for?"

"For not getting yup lazy!"

"What time is it?"

"Uh, I don't know." I looked at the clock.

"3:20." i said.

"Shit, gotta run."

"Why?"

"I have to be across town in ten minutes, Blue Blood business." I sighed.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I'll just stay home and do my homework, and be bored and alone for the rest of the day I guess."

"Don't worry Sky. I'll be home by eight, and I invited Oliver to come over for a study group, just you two. He should coming in. Half an hour or so."

"Alright Jesse, go, go on. Don't be late for whatever 'it' is." I sat down, pulling my bag towards me, dragging out all the homework I needed to have done and turned in tomorrow. I sighed and got to work.

* * *

"Okay, Schuyler. What do you want to start on?" Oliver asked.

"Sleep." I responded.

"Yes, Schuyler, I know. Sleep would be nice, but we don't have time, we gotta get to work here!"

"No Ollie, I can't. I just wanna sleep today."

"No sleep for you if you don't get all you assignments done on time. Your grade will drop down so low, ugh. You'll still me 21 and in your junior year still!"

"Ugh, okay." and I got to work, waiting for Jesse to come home. Which he never did.


	7. Birthday Present

After Oliver left I waited and waited for Jesse to come home. Nothing, nada, none. I waited and waited till midnight when I fell asleep on the couch. I was glad that we had a day off of school today, because I woke up at around noon. I woke up to find his shoes and coat, but no Jesse.

"Jesse?" I called up the stair case.

"Jesse?"

"Jesse?"

"Jesse!? Are you home yet?" I shouted again. I decided to call his cell, _ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, voice mail._

_"Hello, you've reached my cell, if you are Schuyler, leave a message. if you are any one else not as important then hang up the fucking phone! Just kidding. Leave a message after the beep. _Pause. B_eeeeeeep."_

"Hey, it's Sky, uh, i don't want to sound clingy or anything, but, uh. Where are you? Because you never came home and stuff and you didn't leave a message. I just want to know you're okay. Love ya babe." I hung up, flopping onto the couch. Just then i heard the shower turn on. Omg! Duh! He must have been asleep! I heard movement.

"Jesse?"

"Jesse you up there?" no answer. God dammit! Why can't that boy answer me?! I headed up the stairs, walked into my room. The bathroom door was closed, and it looked locked. I didn't talk as I heard the water run. Without making whoever was in there notice, I slightly pulled the handle down, as it appeared not to be locked. I pulled all the way down, making sure the door wouldn't sqeak. I pushed the door open, to see Jesse in the shower. I sighed in relief, causing to turn around. I froze, slowly backing up, starting to close the door when the door opened and Jesse was standing there in his jeans and underwear.

"What are you doing? Sneaking up on me when I'm in the shower?" he asked, sounding angry.

"You sound angry . . . I'll just-"

"Damn right I'm angry! I had this big surprise for your birthday, but now I'm not sure you deserve it."

"What?"

"Today. Is. Your. Birthday! I had a huge surprise for you, and then you come in to take a little peak at me naked? You got that view couple nights ago!"

"Wait, whoa! It's my birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, the year goes by fast. I wasn't trying to get a peak at you, in fact, I thought you were still out, because I never heard you come in, and then the shower goes on and I came in to investigate who the hell was in my shower. When I saw it was you, I was glad it wasn't some creep!"

"Sky, I left you a note." he said, "Turn around." I did, and he chuckled.

"What?"

"It's stuck to your butt."

"What!" I said, pulling the peice of paper off my butt. I opened it to read.

_Sorry Sky, got home at 2:00 am. Am in our room, come join me when you wake up, I got a surprise!  
-Love you,  
Jesse _

"Oh." was all I said.

"Yeah, oh."

"Sorry, I can't see things when they are stuck to my butt love."

"Yeah, I can see that."

We laughed, as he went back in to get his shirt. I sat down on the bed, my clothes sticking to me. I never changed last night, in hopes I could be there and awake when he got home. Wrong. I had forgotten that T.V. makes me sleepy, so as I watched T.V. snooze land I went.

"Sky. Why did you leave a message on my phone?" Jesse asked.

"'Cause I didn't think you were home yet."

He chuckled and came over to me. He sat down next to me and shook his head.

"I had the best present for you. I'm not sure I still want to give it to you. It's kinda big."

"What?"

"Naw, you don't want to know it. It's better if I show you."

"Show me what?"

"What I want to do for your birthday."

"What are you-" he kissed me, hard. He pulled away. "A kiss? That's whats for my birthday? A kiss? I get those all the time!"

"Oh, that wasn't the present. But it's in it." I had no idea what he was talking about, as he leaned in and the kissing resumed.

_What's my birthday present? _I asked telepathectly.

_What involves kissing, me and you, and a bed?_ he asked.

_Monopoly?_ he mentally chuckled.

_No. _he thought to me. Just then it clicked in my mind. Omg! He was going to give me that for my birthday? Wow! Best birthday present ever!

_Really? That's my birthday present? Sex? _

_Yeah. It is._

I mentally gasped. He deepened the kiss, and soon our clothes were on the floor. Everything went fast. I can't remember anything from it, so don't even ask. All i know is that I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and I was naked. Oh great, I feel like, well, I don't know what I feel like.

"Sky? You awake yet hon?" Damn did he know me!

"Yeah, sorry, just woke up!" I shouted down to him.

"No prob. I made some pancakes. What do you want on yours?"

"Don't know yet! I'm gonna get dressed."

"'Kay." he shouted up the stairs. I went over to my closet, and picked out some shorts and a tank top. I slightly brushed my hair, bruched my teeth, and headed down. The sweet smell overwhelmed me.

"Whoa! Wow, that's over powering!"

He chuckled, taking my hand and gave me a big kiss on the lips.

I looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Geesh! When did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Four."

"Okay. Is the meeting tonight?"

"Yeah." was all he said.

"Hon, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Well, the Forces will be there."

"Yeah? So?" I asked.

"Jack." I froze. _Jack. _That name always used to make my heart flutter, but now it just scared the shit out of me.

"Shit!"

"Yeah, and I don't want him trying to steal you from me again, especially not in front of all those people. I wouldn't blink twice if it meant having you there with me. Sky, I would do anything for you." I smiled, then started laughing.

"What?"

"I feel like I'm in those Disney movies, with the prince and princess'. This, all of this-" I said, pointing up and down Jesse, "feels like a fairy tale. A fairy tale I never want to leave, because leaving meant good bye prince, and I love my prince very much." i said kissing him. He put me on the counter top, his hands on my back, my hands in his hair. We kissed and kissed, not even passing when the pancakes went on fire. We kept on kissing through the fire alarm, but had to stop when we heard knocking at the door. I pulled away, jumped down, and made sure my clothes were okay. I walked up to the door and answered it, barely opening it, but enough to stick my head through. Standing there was a fireman. All dressed up and ready for action. Damn, was he a _cute_ fireman!

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"We got a smoke alarm here that went off, do you mind if we come in?" he asked, pointing beind him to the other two men there. I nodded and held up the one second finger. I walked back inside, to find Jesse eating pancakes.

"Jesse!" I hissed, waving for him to come with me. "There are firemen out there wanting to come in and check out the kitchen. You know,because of the damn smoke alarm!" I hissed a little softer.

"Alright, let them in."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you don't want to mess with the firemen, they got some muscle on them."

"Alright." I said, walking to the door again, letting them in. I pulled the door open as their eyes widened, taking in what I looked like. I knew what they saw. They saw a teenager, wearing small, skimpy booty shorts, and a extremely tight tank top that looked like it was squeezing her chest, making her boobs pop. My hair was slightly ruffled, and to them I looked gorgeous. I smiled to them, being polite.

"Where-uh. Where is the-" but he trailed off, staring at my boobs, as i looked confused, looking down I saw that not only was my shirt tight, but it was puched down a little. Great. Hot firemen, checking me out when my bpyfriend is standing right behind me.

"The smoke alarm you are looking for is in the kitchen, Jesse will you show these people here where that is while I change for a second?" he looked bummed, but nodded. I headed up stairs, and put on a robe. When I came back down stairs everyone was waiting for me, it seems the firemen said it was okay, and that all we had to do was cool the pan down and throw away the burned pancakes. When I came down the stairs evveryone, especially the fireman at the door, looked really bummed. Well, everyone but Jesse, I belonged to him. I smiled as they left and went upstairs to go to sleep.


	8. Bonding Announcement

Sleep. Beautiful sleep. Something that has never come to me for days, I finally have. Like people who have no water, who find a stack of water bottles. It was amazing. It was a black, nothingness that sompletes the perfect sleep. I sighed, and sat up, streching. I had an hour to get ready. It was the Four Hundred Ball, and everyone was excited. It was supposed to be better than last years, and you were supposed to look better than last year. I was glad I went shopping last week. I found this beautiful dress. It was turqiouse and long. It was strapless on the right side, and the had two traps on the left. Both swing over, attaching to the right to keep it up. it was silk and long, going down to my feet **(picture on profile)**. I had to get and extra small. The smalls being to big for me. I had these black stilettos that went perfest with it, and did black eye shadow, and had made my skin paler, I also put on some nice, soft pink lip stick, that made my lips shine. I brushed my hair, but left it down. By the time I was done it was time to go. I came down stairs to see Jesse already in his black tux **(picture on profile)**. He had a black jacket over a white shirt. His tie was also black, as well as his pants. Everything (clothes wise) besides his shirt was black. I smiled and his jaw dropped, taking me in.

"Uh Schuyler you look. Wow." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know." I said, and picked up my dress so it wouldn't get dirty. I got into the limo. It wasn't big, but it was way roomier than a cab, and we headed to the party. Jesse look anxious while I was calm. I held his hand, and he immedianly relaxed. He looked at me and smiled. I picked up the turqiouse purse I took with me, and my cell phone rang right at that moment.

"Hello?" I asked softly.

"Schuyler!" a Texas accent said. "It's Bliss. Where are you? Everyone is waiting to see what you look this time!" she said, and I don't think she was kiding.

"I'm almost there. Wait, I'm here. I'm just about to get out Bliss. I gotta go. Bye." I hung up, and picked up the bottom of my skirt a little, opening the door. Jesse stepped out first, as several girls gasped at his beauty. It was then my turn. I took a deep breathe, and stepped out, feeling like a movie star. Camera's flashed at me, and everyone went dead silent, taking me in. The unafraid Bliss ran up and hugged me slightly, gasping.

"Sky, you look. Hot!" she said.

"Thanks, so do you." I said. Bliss was on fire, in color I should say. She was wearing a long silky, loose red dress that came to her feet as well **(picture on profile)**. She wore bright red lipstick, and and had red eye shadow, red eye liner, red. Everything! Her shoes her purse. Her hair.

"Bliss. No offense, but you look like a fire hidrent!" we laughed and went inside. Everyone there gasped at me, some girls snickered at Bliss. Especially one girl who looked like a fricken ballarina in her dress. It was like a giant tutu! She was like Bliss, wearing pink. Everything pink. She shouldn't be laughing. In fact that she was short and extremely poor, didn't help her. We ignored her. I saw Jesse talking to some guys. Jack and Mimi were no where in sight. I was a little dissapointed that Mimi wasn't here, but extremely glad Jack wasn't. Just then Mimi came on, and we all had to sit down at the table. They served little courses, and everyone was talking about something. Anything. I was getting nervous. Me and Jesse are going to have to go up there soon.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the Four Hundred Ball. We a announcement. Our new member is Jesse Force. My fourth cousin from Chicago. He his over there." she said, pointing to where he was, sitting next to me. I saw Jack way up ahead. Oh damn! His eyes widened when he saw me, taking in my "beauty". "Another thing." Mimi continud. "Jesse and Schuyler would like to say something to you all." she said with a smile. Everyone was still looking at us, as they waited for us to get our asses up. We stood up and walked to the stage hand-in-hand. No one noticed. Or at least, if they did, they didn't care. Jack was staring daggers at our intertwined hands as we got on the the stage. I took the microphone and started to speak, since no one was even talking anyway.

"Hi guys. Um, Jesse and I discovered something kinda shocking." I paused, and took a deep breathe. "We found out, that we are bonded, and we were seperated in the first war against the Silver Bloods. We have found each other again, and our bonding ceremony is in three months." no one spoke, till one brave person. (Jack) spoke.

"What?!" at that moment cauos struck. Everyone was talking, shouting, laughing, cheering. It was insane. I put the microphone down and we started to leave when Jesse had to go for a second.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you guys were bonded?" a voice asked.

"Jack. You are not special. I was going to tell you when I told everyone else. Suck it up."

"Not that! Why him?"

"Who?"

"Jesse! Why'd you choose him!" he shouted.

"I choose no one! Our souls did, okay? We are soul-mates. Suck it up Jack, or you can go back home. To Hell!" I said before walking out into the rain. Everyone had heard us, but i didn't care. Jesse came running out to me, taking off hi jacket to keep me dry.

"Sky. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't waste y tears on people like him."

"Good girl he said, and we headed home.

* * *

The second I got home I took a shower, getting myself clean of tonight. I didn't even stay that long this time. I showered for maybe an hour before getting out. I got out and got into sweats, relaxing as I walked some T.V.

"Hey babe, what'ch ya doing?"

"Nothing hon. Just chilling out a little. I need to calm my nerves from tonight."

"I know how to calm them."

"No Jesse. Don't even think about it." he snapped his fingers.

"Aw man!"

"Swipper no swipping! Swipper no swipping! Swipper no swipping!" I shouted, as we laughed.

"We are such Dora freaks." I said.

"That's because Dora is a freak." I nodded agreeing. "I mean, what the hell is with her head?" he continued, "and who the heck lets an eight year old go where ever the hell they want? Huh? No one! That's who!" he shouted angrly.

"Geesh Jesse! Into it much?"

"No, only you." I stopped. He never said that before. "Sky, I've never had someone to be there for me. I was a loner. My parents were never home. I was a "rebel" at my school. Everyone thought I was emo for God sake because of the Strigoi attack marks on my wrists. I never had anyone or anything to be there for me, or love. Or the other wasy around. Till I met you. You complete me Sky. I love you." I cried, and we kissed. With every word we had gotten closer till we could resist it. We had to kiss. It was sweet and filled with love.

_I love you to Jesse. I love you to._

He smiled, as we continued to kiss for another hour. We kissed till I felt sleepy, and had to stop it.

"Sorry Jesse. I'm tired." I said.

"No worries. I can wait." I turned to him and raised my eyebrows, making him laugh.

"Yeah, love you to." I said slowly and sarcastically. I headed upstairs, and jumped onto the bed, asleep before my body could even touch the bed. Sleep. Blissful sleep taking over me. Till the dream.


	9. Authors Note

**Opsie! I forgot to mention that Jesse was adopted by the Force family when he landed in New York. **

**Also, you guys need to review more! Geesh! I feel like those authors who spend hours over their smoldering computers, to prepare the tasty dish of books! They work and work and work, and they keep trying and trying and trying just to get it perfect. Then no one reads it! I'm getting really mad. If you guys don't review then i'm going to stop writing until the deadline comes, of two months. If none of you guys review by then, I'm gonna delete the story, and you will never know what happens in the amazing end!**

**So for the sake of your entertainment, and these amazing books. Just. . . . .**

**R&R.**

**:)**

**Rose-Samantha/Readerfreak190123 :)**


	10. Fights

_Darkness. Lonleyness. Pain in my eyes. Jesse dead at my feet. I blinked, looking around. A little boy came up to me. _

_"Mommy?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What happened to daddy?" he asked, his voice like little silver bells._

_"I don't know, who are you?" I asked. I don't have a son. I then looked at Jesse, he was older._

_"Mommy, are you okay?"_

_"No, what?" my mother came out._

_"Schuyler! Help Jacob, help him! Get him out of here!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Save your son! You need to!"_

_"Mom, what are you talking about? Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes._

_"You are having a vision of the future."_

_"My future?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What happened."_

_"After your birthday present, Jacob came along. You got bonded, and a war sprung up. Abbadon killed Jesse in frustration. Saying it was all his fault."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You can't move to Chicago. Stay in New York. Got it?"_

_"Uh, okay?"_

_"Stay in New York!" the dream faded._

Ow. Pain. My back. _Stay in New York. _The words rang in my ears. Weird dream. What happened in it? Hm, forgot. Whatever. I went downstairs, checking the time. 4:30 am. Great. Jesse was asleep upstairs, and no one was down here. I quietly ran back upstairs, and got dressed. I grabbed my phone and purse, and raced to the closets subway station. I headed to the hospital, racing in to my mom's room. I came up to her room, knocking on the door. A doctor is checking on her.

"Miss Van Allen. No visitors right now." he said.

"Can I sit outside her door while I wait?" he paused.

"Of course. Sure."

"Thank you." I said sitting outside of the door, tears streaming down my face. i waited for an hour before I was allowed to see her again. The doctor smiled at me, and I collasped right by her bedside, sobbing to her.

"Mom." I said, holding her hand. "I need help. Please wake up. Please!" I begged her. Her hand moved, as it reached up and rubbed both her eyes. "Mom!?" I scream. She falls down, asleep again. My smile drops. She was trying to wake up, but couldn't. I sighed.

"I'm trying Mom. Help me out here please? Please." I kissed her cheek, heading back home.

I came home to find Jesse sweating his ass off.

"Uh, Jesse. You okay?" I asked. Kissing his cheek.

"No, no I'm not okay, I can't find my girlfriend, and now this random stranger just kissed my cheek. Oh God, who are you anyway?"

"Uuuuh."

"Schuyler!" he said, kissing me. Confused I kissed him back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"I'm tired Sky, and it is dark."

"I see." I said, getting some coffee for him. I made a cup, black, just the way he liked it. "Here babe, this'll wake you up." I said, handing him to hot cup.

"Thanks, now, either we go to bed, or, we could do something else." he said.

"You know." I said, "I'm oddly, really tired!"I said, running upstairs, remembering the dream. I gasped, and headed to the bathroom. I came out tired, and went to bed.

In the morning Jesse was jumping up and down on are bed. I groaned, and kicked him, making hin fall off the bed. I laughed at him, but he jumped right back up and resumed exactly what he was doing.

"Babe, get down! I'm up, I'm up!" I said, grabbing my fake casts. I put the casts on, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed.

When I was done I got a cup of coffee, chugging it down.

"Wow, hon, calm down!" Jesse said.

"Me?" I asked. "You are the most hyper boy I have ever seen!" I said, patting his tummy. I smiled and grabbed a bagel out of the fridge. I plopped it in the toaster and waited for the bagel to finish up. Jesse stalked up to me, and put his hands on my back, tracing it.

"Please?" he begged. "Just tonight? Please?"

"Noo Jesse! I don't wanna." I complained, but he cut me off, kissing me hard. His mouth opened, and I followed by. Soon, we were making out, as I tried to grab my coat. I pulled back, checking the time.

"Oh shit!" I said, grabbing my shoes.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"School!"

"Yeah? So?"

"I need to get ot school!"

"Ah. i see. Come on, I'll get us a taxi."

"Thanks love." I said. Putting his shoes on as he called the taxi company.

Five minutes later Jesse and I were out the door, racing to school. Luckily we made it on time. Thank God, as we went in together. Jack came up to me, shoving Jesse aside.

"Schuyler." he said.

"Jack."

"We need to talk."

"Alright. Talk." I said, taping my foot.

"Not here."

"Okay, then, we don't talk." he sighed and grabbed my "injured" arm.

"Hey! Let go!" I said, trying to get him off. His grip tightened. Hurting my arm. Pain shot throught my left arm, as Bliss came around the corner.

"Schuyler!" she said. Trying to get to me. He shoved her as well. I got my arm free and ran to Jesse. Jesse got in front of me, getting defensive.

"You can't beat me cousin." Jack said, as he stuck a punch at Jesse. He missed.

"Oh, but that's what you think." Jesse said, taking a swing himself. Just then the principal came by, missing Jesse throwing a punch. Jack didn't see him come as he jumped at Jesse, takling him to the ground. The principal ran up and restrained Jack, taking him into his office. I stood there, shocked. Wow, guys fighting over me. That's a first. I helped Jesse up, scowling at Jack's stupid behavior. He was to be bonded to Mimi in, what, two months? Yup, two months. It was April 5 today, and no one could wait for summer. Especially me. I got to class on time, just barely missing the bell. I had to wear the casts for only one more week till spring break, then I wouldn't have to wear them ever again. School went on as normal as possible. Till something happened. Something surprising. Even for me.


	11. Baby?

I was kicked out of school. That's right. Me. _Me. _Kicked out of school! I'm the top student there. Their reason.

"You supported the fight."

I supported shit! I can't believe this! I really can't! I stomped out of school, calling a taxi. Not bothering to go trudging home in the rain. I got in, and thought all the way home. I payed the driver and went inside. My phone rang.

_Jesse._ It said. Shit!

"Hello?"

"Sky, where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Why are you at home!"

"They expelled me." a frown on my face forming.

"What!"

"I know right!" Just then a knock came at my door. "Hang on Jesse, I gotta answer the door." I hung up on him, heading for the door. I opened it up to see Jack standing at my doorstep.

"Jack?"

"Schuyler, what are you doing home?"

"I was expelled from school." His face was in pure shock.

"_You got expelled!_" he came in. "For _what?_"

"Supporting the fight."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Schuyler."

"Yes Jack."

"You're making a huge mistake." he said, grabbing my arms. I tried shoving him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Schuyler, if you bond with him, I will kill him."

"Uh, no, you won't!"

"Oh yes, I will." my anger was starting to build up.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would Schuyler, yes I would."

"Get out!" I screamed, yanking my arms free. "Get out of my house!"

"Sky."

"GET OUT!" he slowly walked out, and was about to turn back when I slammed the door on his face. I took a deep breathe and walked upstairs to my beloved shower. I washed off all my worries, and tried to forget Jack. Jack was gone. He wasn't bad, he just loved me. Too much. Jesse was mine. Always would be. I was about to get out when a pang ran through me. I ran out of the shower to the toilet, where I puked my guts up. Ew! Chunks of stuff you couldn't imagine were in my stomach. Last nights chili was in there, the chunks blending with this mornings Pop Tart. There was some blood there and I could still feel the acid eating my throat away. I looked in the toilet, getting sick again, and puked on the puke. The chunks mixed with the other chunks, snot from my throat coating it all. I flushed the toilet, sighing. Gross. I got back in the shower to rinse of the throw up on my chest and mouth.

When I was finished I got into my pjs and crawled under a blanket on the couch. I turned on the T.V. Just then I heard Jesse walk in, muttering to himself as he put his bag down. Nervous I walk towards him.

"Hey babe." he says, kissing my cheek.

I was about to speak before the phone rang. I ran to get it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Miss Van Allen?"

"Why yes it is. Who is this?"

_Beeeeeeeep._

Huh?

Ring ring ring ring! I picked up the phone.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Van Allen?"

"Uh, no. This is her daughter Schuyler."

"Hello, is your mother home?" the man asked.

"My mother is in a coma."

"Oh, is there any other adults I can speak to?"

"My fiancee, Jesse is here." I said remembering Jesse turned 18 couple months ago.

"Excellent, may I please speak with him?"

"Of course." knowing he heard everything I handed him the phone.

"Hello?" he said, making his voice deeper.

"Dad?" Pause.

"What are you-?" Pause.

"I understand but-" Pause.

"Oh, oh I see." Pause.

"Bye Papi." Pause.

"Bye." he hang up, and put the phone back on the cradle.

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah, he's coming to visit this Saturday."

"What?" I asked sternly.

"Yeah. Now, uh, what were you gonna say?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

A frown formed on his face as I headed upstairs. I didn't want to say it, I wasn't even sure, it would be bad if it wasn't true. I could just have the stomach flu or something.

***

After Jesse went to his temporary job, wanting to spend the time doing something, if not school then work. See, he was suspended, but only for 3 weeks, and I knew he would be bored easily, so I had convinced him to get a job.

After he had left I waited an hour then went to see the doctor, feeling it would be a little more right. The doctors was a cold place, as I remembered from my childhood how every time I saw Mom I would complain on how cold it was. The doctor was a nice woman name Dr. Brookstone. She had long flowing brunette hair with sweet blue eyes, and she was a Blue Blood. I had come to a Blue Blood hospital, saying you had to be special members, also known as, Blue Bloods.

"Right this was Ms. Van Allen." she said sweetly. She brought me to a colder room and sat me down on a frozen chair. At first I thought it was actually frozen, seeing as it was freezing and extremely hard.

Dr. Brookstone did some things that I can't even remember, doctor stuff and others that are, well, at least to me, not pleasant. When she was done with her "test", she had left the room, probably to go examine it. Yuck.

By the time she came back out I was frozen and anxious. Her smiling face never faltered, as she told me the news.

"Congradulatios Ms. Van Allen, you are indeed pregnant!" she smiled, I almost passed out, and it was horrible. I couldn't be. No.

"I thought it was just the flu, I never thought that. That-"

"That it could happen." she nicely finished for me.

"Yeah." she smiled AGAIN, and helped me get myself together. She sent me out finally, as she would call me to tell me when to come back next. (Being the smart person I was, I gave her my cellphone.)

***

When I got home Jesse was sleeping on the gianormous couch of ours. There was plenty of room for me to squeeze into as I curled up next to him. Automatically his arms curled around me, sending me into a tight hug. Soon it was starting to hurt my abdomen, as I tried to get him too loosen his grip.

"Jesse!" i screamed, but he didn't wake up.

"Jesse let go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, his eyes opening seeing me in a death grip.

"Sorry Sky." I frowned, turning away from him, not wanting to tell him that he had hurt the baby more than me.

"Sky, is there something you need to tell?" I turned away, not wanting to say it.

"Sky?" I didn't answer.

"Schuyler, if something is wrong maybe I can fix it."

"No you can't." I whispered.

"Yes I can, is someone threatning you? Is Jack bothering you?" I shook my head tears falling.

"Schuyler Van Allen, you tell me right now!" his voice rising, more silent tears came, as he spun me around, seeing me silently sob.

"Jesse." I said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know most of the people reading this want to kill me for taking so long, but I so many things on my plate, and several other stories to write, etc. I know, excuses excuses! But I wrote more! See! Please don't kill me. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R!**

**-Readerfreak190123 :)**


	12. Death on a Train

His smile fell, eyes widening, as he looked at me with complete shock. And then he did the thing I never thought he would do. He started to laugh, he didn't believe me!

"I'm serious." his laughter faded as he looked at me closely and saw no trace of lying or joking.

"Really? Like, really serious?"

"Yes I'm being serious! Why wouldn't I?" I was getting pissed, and I knew Jesse knew that. "How could you think I was lying?"

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe!" he said sadly. "And I didn't think it was possible."

"Neither did I! I mean, you know, I never thought that. Ugh! What are we gonna do?" he shook his head, and started to pace around the room.

"Don't ask me!" I said.

I thought for a moment. I was half human, I didn't need to register for a blue blood soul. That could be the cause. I sat down and looked down. A thing, a living thing was growing in me. It was gonna grow up and be a person, have a job, and do all the things people do. I was carrying a little person in me. The thought was kind of gross, and yet, very amusing. Who knew I was gonna be like those girls on 16 & Pregnant. Only, vampire edition. I giggled, Jesse looking at me.

"Sorry," i said. "Funny thought." He nodded.

"Yeah, I heard." he said, rolling his eyes, leaving. I frowned, why was Jesse so damn upset. He wasn't the one carrying it. And he wasn't delivering it either. He loves me, but then why is he so upset.

"Why?' he asked. "Really? You ask why?" he laughed and shook his head. "It's because it's not supposed to be possible!" he shouted, his temper and voice raising. "And if I thought that you were going to get pregnant then I would have never done it with you!"

"You're a whore." I said quietly.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"You're a whore. A man slut. You'd only do it with me if I wasn't able to get pregnant. That's what you said."

"That's not what I mean!"

"But that's what you said!" I shouted, pissed.

"No, it's not like that!"

"Oh really! Then what did you mean! Don't answer that."

"Sky, come on."

"No, you come on! You said you loved me, and now this happens, and now. And now."

"Now I'm scared! My dad's coming to visit and see a healthy girl who isn't pregnant!"

"Oh, so this is about your dad? It's not about me at all is it. It's not the fact that I'm pregnant with your child but that your dad wouldn't like that."

"No! It's not-"

". . .Like that! It is." I started to walk out, grabbing my coat when he grabbed my arm.

"Sky, don't leave."

"Let go of me!" I ripped out of his grip and ran out. I couldn't think of anyone to go to except one person. The one person who has always been with me. Who will always stick with me. My best friend, and a sister to me.

xxx

I knocked on the door with the gold knob and waited for her butler to answer the door. I stood there for a while until a tall man in a tuxedo answered the door, representing a very high class family. He even had a little design sketched on. A very elegant L. I walked into the the Llewellyn's beautiful house and smiled when a pretty red-headed girl walked (well, more like a run, yet still a walk) down the stairs to see me. She charged and hugged me to death.

"Schuyler! What are you doing here!" and that was when I broke down.

After an hour of explaining and crying she hugged me.

"Oh sweety. I'm so sorry!" I shook my head and just cried some more. "Do you want me to kill him? Oh, or maybe torture is best for this situation!" I smiled at her sense of humor.

"I don't want him dead or tortured, I want him destroyed!" I joked. We sat and talked for forever. Bliss gave me full permission to stay here and I accepted as fast as I could get the words out.

xxx

The next morning all was good until I saw Mr. Llewellyn (that's what I call him now a days) (or dad) whispering with Jordan and then I saw it. Jesse's dad's picture was on TV, but it wasn't for something good. He neck was ripped open and he was sucked dry. As were all the Blue Bloods, and even some Red Bloods, were on the train. I stiffened. Silver Bloods. I felt a little kick and smiled. It was still a little while before the little bump I had would get huge, but the little bit I had made me happy.

I watched along with the other Llewellyn's the forensic scientist trying to figure out how they all died. Or should I saw. Who and why.

The next few months were hard. I saw Jesse in school, but we never talked. I felt our connection slip from our hands and I shook my head and almost cried, or maybe that was from the baby hormones. I didn't know. I never knew now a days.

xxx

The school seemed small and empty to me. I walked to the bathroom calmly, hoping it wasn't something serious. I was about to go in when Jesse caught my arm and slammed me into the locker. The action didn't hurt, but it did shock me.

"Why did you kill my father!" he screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell would I want to kill him?"

"Why! Why! Because you're a crazy fucking bitch who, who! You sent someone on him."

"Jesse, you're delusional. I never sent somebody on him, nor did I ask someone else to sent on to him."

"That's what you say, but I will find out who killed him! And when I do, you're screwed bitch!" I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah, okay. You shouldn't care, he wasn't even your real father anyways. Just some cover up we go through every cycle. Every time. And you know what! You hated him! You just gave his death and a little time an excuse to confront me, and you know what. It's not working! So go ahead. Try to find evidense on how you say I killed, but I can ensure you. You will find nothing, because I didn't do it!" Jesse slowly turned around and attacked. I fought back, and then everything went blank.


	13. Burn baby burn!

I heard the heart monitor beep as I felt the pain and the memory rush to me. I moaned in pain and I felt Bliss grab my hand.

"Schyuler! Schyuler wake up!" I opened my eyes to see a red faced Bliss and the rest of the Llewellyns crowded around my bed. Oliver was standing in the corner and I waited until he had the guts to come up. As the rest of them passed through, saying sorry's, and get betters, and such Oliver finally came as his turn was. It was almost time for him to go, as visiting hours were just about to end. He gave his, 'everything is gonna be alright smile', and I looked away. His hand rested on my shoulder and he gave it a little squeeze.

"Everything is gonna be alright Schuyler, everything is gonna be alright." he said. I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"No it's not alright!" I sobbed, "I left you for someone I didn't even know for God's sake!" He leaned over and gave me a big hug, letting me get my emotions out.

"It's not your fault" He said.

"It seems nothing is my fault." He smiled and leaned over me, kissing my forehead.

"Nothing ever is and nothing ever should be." I groaned, the pain was starting to get intense and I didn't want Oliver to get blamed for it.

"You should go, I need to sleep. Sleep always helps. Or, at least, that's what I heard." he laughed at gave my hand a light squeeze before leaving.

The next few days were tubes after tubes, needles after needles. It was just, well, nasty! Not many people came to visit me after that first night except Oliver, and I was surprised when Jack didn't come. Well, I guess I shouldn't, I did break his heart. Jesse was being a total ass, and doctors told me to file a restraining order on him, for the safety of me and my unborn child. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. I didn't think it was possible. Ever. But here I was, pregnant, in a hospital. If I wasn't pregnant, I probably would have been out of here in two days tops. Now, I have to be here for a whole week. It was only two more days. I could handle that, right?

Oliver was a daily visitor, laughing and smiling with me to "ease my pain" a little more. It was on the 6th day He came. Jack. His blond hair in his eyes, sticking to his eye lashes from tears. He walked over to my bed, and Oliver backed up a little bit, giving him some room. Ignoring him Jack only looked at me. Pain and sorrow cast in his face.

"How you doing?" he asked nicely.

"Better, the doctors say I can leave on Wednesday." A smile crossed his face at that. "I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm such a bitch." he laughed.

"No you're not! If you're going to blame anyone-"

"Blame Jesse, I know I know." I finished for him. He smiled and sat down next to me. For a long time we talked and talked. I didn't bring the baby up on purpose. I wanted a nurse in here in case he went bonkers! Oliver never left, standing in the corner just in case. I knew he knew about the baby, but never wanted to bring it up. Which is why I love him!

Jack was going on about how stupid he has been since I left, and I listened. To all of it. It felt wrong for him to listen to me drone on and on about my problems, then have me not listen to them. He claimed he went partying and drinking, and even smoked a lot to try and forget about the pain. But everything he tried couldn't help. He needed to see me, hear me, for him to feel better. I felt bad, I had done this to him, for a stranger I thought I knew. At around 10 O'clock the nurse was starting usher Jack out.

"You need to left her and her baby sleep." she said and I winced. Crap. Jack gave her a weird look.

"What baby?"

"Honey, I need her to rest up, pregnant woman shouldn't be stressed or tired, not good for the baby."

"Pregnant-" he muttered, then it hit him. "What! You're you're-" Oliver grabbed him as he tried to get to me. I didn't wince or anything. I just sat there, tears in my eyes. "You're a whore Schuyler! A dirty whore!" at that moment security came and took him away. Oliver looked over to see me crying and tried to smile, but I looked away. When I looked back, he was gone. And I was all alone.

xxx

When I was released from the hospital, Oliver picked me up, his brand new car shining brightly compared to the others. Several doctors admired it, but I never payed attention. I got in the passenger seat, and Oliver didn't look at me.

"Jack was pretty nasty wasn't he?" he asked. I just nodded. He was bringing the topic up again, and I was starting to get tears in my eyes again because of it.

"Don't Oliver, I don't need this. Please. I just want to forget about it. About everything. Even about this alien in me." it was his turn to nod, and I ignored him the whole way.

When we finally reached my house tears were running down it. My house was on fire. I walked out of the car and saw the note.

_Burn bitch burn. _


	14. I could get used to this

**Hey it's RSGM here! Sorry I haven't uploaded ever I have been really busy and school isn't helping. It's short but I hope its enough to suit everybody who had to wait, I'm sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

I fell to the ground, Ollie tried to help me up but all I could do was stare at my house in flames. Thoughts ran through my mind; my house, my baby, Ollie, Jack, Jesse, just everything. The tears just spilled over and I couldn't help it, I just couldn't help it after everything that had happened in a short time. From the first moment I had met Jack to finding my poor house on fire everything flashed before my eyes.

"Schuyler, come on honey, get up," Ollie cooed in my ear to get me up. My knees shook as I stood, but my eyes never left the flames. Not after Ollie put me in the passengers seat. Not after Ollie had finished calling for the fire department and we were leaving. It was like the flames were trying to say something to me, as crazy as it was. What didn't go through my mind at that moment was who set it on fire. There were so many people who hated me: Jesse and Jack for starters. My hand went to my stomach. This alien in me scared me more than the fire. Nothing scared me more than children.

Arriving at Ollie's apartment, I felt numb all over. My mind was still on over-drive and Ollie could tell.

"Schuyler are you sure you're all right? Do you want to sleep? Call someone?" his hand was planted firmly on my shoulder as reassurance he wasn't going anywhere. I shook my head and couldn't help but look away in shame. Oliver had been such a good friend to me and what have I done for him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He turned on the TV and I fell asleep to the news.

xxx

The next morning I didn't feel any better. Ollie was still asleep and the TV was still on. Reports of a mysterious fire was on the news and the TV was soon showing my house burn down to flames. The story was that a secret person reported the fire of the house. No one was inside when the fire occurred but the property had burned down completely. Firefighters examined the scene to see what had caused the horrific fire.

"In other news a local man named Henderson Kent has gone missing. Henderson has been missing about 3 days now and police have no leads on where the where-abouts about the 19 year old, but if you have any information on his where-abouts please contact police immediately." the lovely Asian reporter finished and I couldn't take anymore. I turned off the TV and woke Ollie up.

"Hey, hey Oliver, hey!" I threw a pillow at him

"A-wha? What?" he stumbled trying to sit up, yet failing. I laughed, and regaining my control I continued.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I don't feel so well. Make me food?" his frown indicated he really didn't want to, but we both knew my cooking skills were awful, so we would rather take a chance on Ollie's cooking rather than mine. "Please?" I begged a little. His frown increased and I knew I had won. Sitting back down on the couch I debated turning the TV back on. Deciding against it I slowly got up to help Ollie cook.

"Hand me the flour." he asked. I handed him the flour, trying to make sure I didn't get any on my fingers.

"What does cooking have to be so nasty? And so much work!" Ollie laughed and threw a little flour at my face. In complete shock I stood there looking like Casper the friendly ghost before realizing what had happened and picked up an egg. "Oh, it's on!" Ollie laughed again as I threw the egg and missed him.

"You have the aim of a rock." he joked.

"You have to personality of a rock!" I snapped back. He laughed again, turned around and continued cooking as if nothing had happened. I glared at the back of his head and wondered if it would burn a hole through him. Grabbing a hand full of flour I creped up behind him. I smacked him across the back of his head the flour left a huge hand mark and I couldn't help but crack up at how stupid he looked.

"You-you look so-so stupid!"I laughed inbetween and Ollie smashed an egg in my face. "you seem to always want to aim for my face," I pointed out wiping raw egg from my face. I could see him trying to hide the smile on his face. We broke out in fits laughter at how stupid we looked.

"I missed this." I said, and we just smiled at each other and continued making breakfast.

xxx

A few weeks later my baby bump ever so slowly grew and Ollie was getting nervous around me. He seemed more distant as it grew and finally I had enough.

"Ollie what's wrong?" I asked as I found him sitting on the couch. "Is there something I've done?" he smiled and turned around to look at me.

"Of course not Sky, it's not you its, its everything really." I waited for him to continue. "Just a few years ago I was madly in love with you and here you are, pregnant and here I am, falling out of love." I couldn't help but smile. I was glad that Ollie had gotten over his crush, but something deep down in me didn't want him to stop loving me. A horrible, selfish part of me wanted him to stay by my side and love me unconditionally no matter what.

"That's awesome Ollie. I'm glad." he smiled and turned back to his show and deep down, something seemed to break within me.

3 months after the fire I was still staying at Ollie's and I knew I was going to have to leave sometime. I knew Ollie was over me because I would sometimes see him bringing home random girls home, and sometimes even hear, but Ollie never discussed living arrangements with me and I knew I was going to have to leave sometime. The only problem was when and more importantly where?

One night I was researching different apartments while Ollie was out somewhere when a knock came at the door. Expecting it was Ollie and he had forgotten his key I opened the door without looking and came face to face with Jack.

"We need to talk."


End file.
